Je ne suis pas une erreur
by Biporeo
Summary: "Tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de te dire que je vais te faire disparaître !" Cette phrase la détruira à jamais. Et pourtant, ce n'est que le début de longues phrases blessantes... - OS sur le renvoi de la Fille de SLG, song-fiction "Je ne suis pas une erreur" de Mister Yéyé.


**Hellow :3.**

 **Petits trucs habituels : Mathieu Sommet est le créateur de la Fille, s'il vient à tomber sur cet écrit et à ne pas l'apprécier, je m'engage à le retirer. L'auteur de la chanson est Mister Yéyé et s'il vient à tomer sur cet écrit et à ne pas l'apprécier, je m'engage à le retirer.**

 **C'est une song-fic basée sur la chanson "Je ne suis pas une erreur" de Mister Yéyé - d'où le titre, bravo Sherlock. Je trouvais que le contexte collait plutôt bien avec cette chanson ^3^.**

 **Y'-t-il des gens qui lisent vers minuit/ 1h du mat' ? O.o**

 **Bon, j'arrête de faire chier et bonne lecture ^.^.**

* * *

Dans cet appartement modeste de Paris, un calme glacial régnait.

D'ordinaire, la vie était maîtresse en ces lieux : il n'y avait aucun répit avec ces morceaux de musique fredonnés, ces cris témoins de la fusion de deux êtres s'échappant d'une chambre, ces paroles incompréhensibles dû au nuage d'un joint quelconque, ces "clic" distincts tirés d'une partie endiablée sur un jeu vidéo en ligne, ces explosions survenues des tréfonds d'un laboratoire.

Le bruit avait marqué son territoire depuis bien longtemps dans cette demeure.

Et pourtant, ce jour-là, seul un silence de mort planait, comme si les résidents étaient tous partis.

En vérité, ils l'étaient, à l'exception de l'Originel et de son double le plus efféminé.

Attablés dans la cuisine, chacun respectivement assis sur chaise, ils se fixaient en chien de faïence, comme s'ils allaient se jeter à la gorge dans les minutes qui suivaient.

Le créateur le toisait avec mépris et dédain. Il se demandait tous les jours ce qu'il lui avait pris de le créer. Enfin, plutôt pourquoi son esprit l'avait créé. S'il avait su que ce genre de personnages pouvait sortir de ses pensées, il ne lui aurait jamais donné la vie.

Il se donna une claque mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des regrets. Il fallait assumer pleinement à présent. Mais surtout assumer la décision qu'il avait prise et qu'il devrait bientôt faire éclater au grand jour.

Il soupira longuement.

« Faut qu'on parle.

Sérieusement ? J'avais pas compris ! »

Il ferma les yeux, réprimant avec rage une réplique virulente. Il fallait qu'il garde son sang-froid même si cette voix lui tapait frénétiquement sur le système.

Il plongea ses saphirs dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

« Arrête de te comporter comme une adolescente.

Arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire. Si tu as viré tout le monde juste pour me dire ça, et bien c'est vachement con parce que... »

La réplique continua son discours interminable alors que sa figure paternelle semblait se décomposer. Il devait le lui dire. C'était son devoir. Mais elle continuait de débiter ses paroles sans vraiment guetter la réaction de l'autre.

Elle l'énervait de plus en plus, sans s'en rendre compte. Savait-elle qu'elle ne faisait qu'empirer son cas ?

Sûrement l'aurait-elle su si elle avait remarqué le regard assassin que lui jetait le deuxième protagoniste. Mais elle était naïve. Et cette naïveté la conduisait à sa perte...

« STOP ! hurla Mathieu »

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une phrase. Elle grimaça, déçue de s'être fait couper la parole.

« Putain... soupira le brun en se massant les tempes »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa création qui semblait fulminer.

« Tu es un goujat ! réplique celle-ci, Tu refuses que je m'exprime, et bien, tu sais quoi ? Ça c'est illégal ! C'est punissabl...

Mais bordel arrête de parler ! Tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de te dire que je vais te faire disparaître !

Q-Quoi ? »

Il se plaqua une main sur sa bouche, réalisant sa soudaine connerie. Poussé par la colère, il avait très souvent tendance à être franc et à ne pas être très délicat dans ces moments.

Il s'injuria intérieurement.

Mais n'était-ce pas plus mal qu'il lui ait dit, même si cette façon n'était pas la meilleure ?

De son côté, la personnalité vêtue de la perruque blonde écarquilla les yeux. Elle se leva soudainement de table. Sa vue se brouillait de larmes, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine inlassablement, ses membres flageolaient, ses tempes lui causaient un maux des plus douloureux.

Elle tituba quelques secondes avant de plaquer une main sur la table.

Elle s'y accrochait, comme un naufragé s'accrochait à sa bouée de sauvetage.

Son souffle était à présent saccadé. Elle inspirait de longues bouffées d'air. Son rythme cardiaque s'accentuait à chaque expiration difficile.

Elle pinça l'arrête de son nez de ses doigts libres et ferma les yeux pour lutter contre un nouveau vertige.

« Tu... Tu veux que je disparaisse ? répéta-t-elle dans un souffle »

Sa langue lui paraissait pâteuse, comme si elle n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

« Oui. fit simplement son créateur d'une voix glaciale »

Elle crut s'évanouir. Ce "oui" était celui qui allait détruire à jamais sa vie. Il la détestait en fait ? Il ne l'avait jamais aimé ? Il regrettait de l'avoir créé ?

Un sanglot étranglé sortit de sa gorge.

Elle détourna les yeux, refusant d'affronter la réalité que son créateur lui avait servie sur un plateau d'argent.

Elle étouffa à nouveau un pleur en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

Tout était fini et brisé.

Elle jeta un regard perdu à son presque père.

Celui-ci la fixait avec un certain dédain. Une certaine haine. Une expression de rejet. Un regard enflammé. Des commissures relevées indiquant du sadisme.

Pourtant, autrefois, il y avait de l'amour paternel dans ses yeux. Il y avait de la gentillesse. Il y avait un peu d'affection dans ce sourire.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Elle n'en savait rien.

« Dis-moi Mathieu, dis-moi pourquoi... »

Il la fixa un long moment, une lueur étrange luisant dans ses deux saphirs. Son silence était déstabilisant. Il entrouvrit doucement ses morceaux de chairs.

« Tu vas bientôt disparaître. Vas faire tes adieux. lâcha sèchement Mathieu »

Même pas une réponse. Juste quelques mots blessants. Juste une brochette de syllabes méprisantes.

La tristesse fut bien vite remplacée par une colère monstre.

Il ne voulait plus la voir ? Très bien.

Il refusait de donner les raisons ? Que le feu ardent de ses yeux puisse le consumer !

 _Les langues claquent, et le poing sur la table, assourdissant._

Elle s'avança d'un pas lent, tête basse, jusqu'à lui.

Ses cheveux blonds et fins barraient son visage si angélique.

Mais était-elle encore un de ces êtres dotés d'ailes ?

Sûrement plus.

On les lui avait arrachés avec répugnance et on l'avait rejetée à coups de fouet. Elle était marquée. Marquée par l'humiliation.

Elle plongea ses iris bleutés dans celles de son créateur.

 _Les regards se défient, bleu électrique contre colère rouge sang._

Dans ce combat, on pouvait presque entendre l'éclair qui grésillait entre eux.

Elle ravala un sanglot de rage et dit d'une voix sombre qu'elle ne connaissait pas :

« Dis. Moi. La. Vérité.

Tu n'es qu'une erreur ! »

 _Encore ce débat, au menu qu'il me ressert, tous les jours._

Coup de feu dans sa poitrine. Elle sentait presque la balle traversée son torse.

Ses épaules, crispées jusqu'ici, se relâchèrent.

Et comme si elle venait de réaliser vraiment, elle explosa.

Une, deux, trois puis des dizaines.

Ses larmes dévalaient ses joues, laissant derrière elles des marques rouges.

« Ce... C'est qu'un mensonge ! hurla-t-elle

Tu n'es rien. Tu n'es que le fruit d'une connerie. »

 _Et il dépèce mon cas avec fourchette et couteau, sorti du four._

Elle trembla violemment à la suite de ces paroles emplies de haine.

« _Je ne suis pas une erreur, ne me vois pas comme une erreur !_ cria-t-elle d'une voix cassée et lointaine »

Son regard était fixe. Il la toisait avec un dédain des plus odieux.

 _Ses yeux méprisent le noir autour des miens._

Un rictus se forma sur son visage.

« Tu n'es pas aimée parmi le public et encore moins au sein de ta propre famille. Tu n'es qu'un cliché révoltant, pire que le Patron. »

 _Sa voix méprise mes lèvres au rouge carmin._

« Tu ne vaux rien. Ta place est loin de l'émission. Ta place est dans ma tête. Parce-que tu n'aurais jamais du exister. Tu n'avais qu'à être une "véritable" caricature, comme les autres. »

 _Il me parle de cases, de codes, de modèles._

Il rit.

« Mais non, toi, il a fallu que tu sois au-dessus. Alors tu vas disparaître et tu ne reviendras jamais, parce-que t'as plus ta place ici. Personne ne t'assume à présent. »

 _De honte, de déception, d'un fils infidèle._

Sa personnalité le dévisagea longuement. Elle voulait retrouver cette lueur. Celle qu'elle avait discernée la toute première fois dans les yeux de son créateur. Celle qui lui avait permis de vivre tout ce temps.

Mais bientôt, la rage éclipsa sa nostalgie.

Au diable ses souvenirs !

Ils ne représentaient plus rien à présent pour le seul homme auquel elle vouait une once de respect. Alors pourquoi représenteraient-ils quelque chose pour elle ?

Elle répéta alors, d'un ton encore plus violent et ferme :

« _Je ne suis pas une erreur. Ne me vois pas comme une erreur._

Si. J't'ai foiré depuis ta création. Pourquoi tu te comportes pas comme le Geek hein ? Lui, même s'il était pas aimé, il a fini par l'être..."

Coup dans le ventre. Le souffle lui manquait terriblement.

 _Mais rien ! Tu n'as rien raté,_

 _Car je ne suis pas une putain d'erreur,_

 _Et tu n'imagines pas ta chance,_

 _D'être en accord avec ton corps et ton cœur._

Elle avait perdu. Il l'avait brisée. À nouveau.

Et son rire résonna dans la salle lourde de silence.

« Et il n'y a pas que le Geek ! Regarde les autres. Eux aussi ils sont aimés, ils ont des fans qui leur dessinent des trucs, qui écrivent sur eux ou qui leur fabriquent des bricoles. Mais toi ? »

Pourquoi était-elle rejetée alors que finalement elle partageait le même corps que les autres ?

 _Depuis toujours je ne comprends pas,_

 _Pourquoi les autres garçons,_

 _Ne se comportent pas comme moi,_

 _Aurais-je raté une leçon ?_

Était-ce à cause de sa façon d'utiliser son corps ? Pourtant, le Patron l'usait à des fins malsaines, le Hippie le défonçait à la drogue, le Geek l'anéantissait à force de rester fixer devant son ordinateur, le Prof l'exposait à des réactions chimiques, et Maître Panda aimait le garder en activité même quand il avait besoin de repos.

C'était elle finalement qui s'occupait le mieux de son corps !

 _Alors oui, j'ai lentement basculé,_

 _Cherché les réponses à mes questions,_

 _Quelque part de l'autre côté,_

 _Près des filles, loin des garçons, ..._

Elle sentit une nouvelle goutte rouler sur sa joue. Sûrement la dernière que ses orbes lui permettaient.

Elle serra la mâchoire et demanda, d'un timbre instable :

« Je t'ai déçu Mathieu ? Est-ce que je n'ai été qu'une vulgaire déception ? »

Il la scruta un instant.

Ses pupilles s'étaient éteintes. Il n'y avait plus une seule étincelle. Juste des reflets noirs qui dansaient.

« Oui. fit-il de sa voix tranchante »

 _Donc oui, le fils que tu as fait,_

 _Est une fille finalement, ..._

Coup dans le cœur.

Elle ne voulait pourtant pas être cette chose dont on ne voulait pas. Elle voulait être sa fierté. Pas son démon.

Elle le regarda longuement, peinée par cette scène.

 _Aime-moi papa, putain je t'en supplie,_

 _Aime-moi ! Aime-moi comme avant !_

Elle le fixa longtemps alors qu'elle se sentait disparaître. Mathieu avait le pouvoir de la faire devenir transparente, faisant oublier son existence au monde.

D'abord translucide, bientôt rien.

D'abord ses jambes rongées par la transparence, bientôt le bout de ses doigts grignotés.

Il n'y avait presque plus rien. Elle était presque une ombre.

 _Aime-moi comme avant !_

Alors que son visage se fondait peu à peu à la couleur de la pièce, un doux murmure franchit les lèvres du double :

« _Je ne suis pas une erreur._ »

Ses mots restèrent suspendus dans l'air avant de s'éteindre complètement, en même temps que son propriétaire.

* * *

 **-Re- Hellow !**

 **Petite review pour faire plaisir ? Même "taggle" ça me fera plaisir -non, mon côté de SM ne ressort pas...**

 **A bientôt et bon voyage dans le monde merveilleux et virtuel qu'est Internet ! ^3^**


End file.
